Do You Really Love Me?
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: This is of course, Gravi, but Avril Embeige stars in this one, she becomes 2nd lead vocalist for Bad Luck, and Eiri is a Chakra trainer! R&R this story was created by a friend of mine
1. Chapter 1

**_Do You Really Love Me?_**

_This is a Gravitation story, so PLZ don't get confused! This story _

_Was written by my friend "ANGEL" she does not have a fanfic_

_account, so she told me to update this, hope you ENJOY! R&R_

_**Chapter One : THE BIG MEET**_

_Shuichi wsaa heading to the park to think of new lyrics for songs. He got tired and sat at the nearest bench. He looked around and saw two very large mansions behind him. "I wonder who lives in those houses. . ." thought Shuichi._

_He then heard distant sounds and looked around. "Move faster Avril, your chakra energy is low. Come on Avril, put up a fight." said a tall blonde-haired guy._

_This girl was beautiful! She had long ice blue hair. She was rather thin and was about Shuichi's height. Shuichi couldn't see her eyes, thought. She was wearing a dark black shade of sunglasses. "Avril. . . .wow, you're pretty!" Shuichi said under his breath.._

_Avril did a triple no hand backflip. She looked amazing. Avril and the blonde guy were fighting, but not for real, it looked like they were just practicing. That is until the blonde guy actually tried and eventually threw her off of him. She landed on the road and skidded to a stop right in front of Shuichi. Her sunglasses were knocked off and landed by Shuihchi's feet. He picked them up._

_"Are you okay?" Shuichi asked worriedly._

_"Wow! Her eyes. . .They're bright green. They're amazing!" Shuichi thought. _

_"She's fine. Avril, get your sunglasses and lets practice. You're never gonna get your chakra level up if you don't concentrate and become a weakling! Lets go!" the blonde haired guy said sternly._

_"Thanks, um. . . .?" Avril said._

_"My name's Shuichi Shindou!" Shuichi said._

_"Oh, well, thanks Shuichi, my name's Avril." Avril said back._

_"Do you always practice at this time?" Shuichi asked._

_"Yes, she practices everyday at Five pm! Do you have any other stupid pointless questions?"_

_"Hey, Yuki," Avril said. She then started speaking in french._

_Yuki looked angry after Avril was done speaking. "Fine, but if you get attacked, and your chakra is weak, then don't come running to me to bandage you up!" Yuki said angrily._

_"So. . .Tomorrow at five pm?" Avril asked mockingly._

_""Fine, Five, don't be late!" Yuki responded._

_Shuichi was still holding Avril's sunglasses. He kept loooking back and for to between Avril and Yuki to see what would happen. Yuki left and Shuichi stared at Avril. "Her bright lime green eyes are so beautiful!" Shuichi thought._

_"Yes?" Avril asked. She noticed Shuichi was staring at her. Shuichi blushed and turned bright red._

_"Your eyes. . .They're so beautiful!" Shuichi said romantically. Avril blushed._

_"I hate my eyes! They're not like everyone else's eyes!" Avril countered romantically. Shuichi blushed. "Why should you hate them? I love them! It makes you look mysterious. You look beautiful!" Shuichi said. "You want to go to the beach? I love it there! We'd have to stop stop by y house really quick. Avril smiled warmly._

_**Chapter Two: Fun At The Beach**_

_"This is your place?" Shuichi asked shockingly._

_It was one of the mansions he had seen while he was sitting on the bench earlier. _

_"Yes. What size are you?" Avril asked._

_"Um. . .I'm a small." Shuichi responded._

_Avril threw a pair of simming shorts at Shuichi._

_"Ask no questions, and you shall recieve no lies!" Avril said Jockingly._

_"Um. . .Okay." Shuichi said unsurely. He picked up a drawing of a kitten._

_"What is this?" Shuchi asked. "My sister is trying to get me a kitten, but I don't want one. So she drew me a picture." Avril replied to Shuichi. "You can get changed in the bathroom. Down the hall second door on the left." Avril said._

_Shuichi got changed in the bathroom and Avril in her room. They then went to the beach._

_Shuichi followed Avril into the water._

_"I love the water!" Avril exclaimed._

_"And I love you!" thought Shuichi dreamily._

_"Do I want to know what's on your mind, Shuichi?" Avril asked carefully._

_"Um. . .I don't know. . .What do you think? Do you want to know?" Shuichi asked._

_With that, Avril went under water. _

_"He's cute, very cute..I think I like him, But I don't know if he likes me, and. . .I just don't want to get hurt again. So many guys have dated me just for my money. I don't want that anymore!" Avril thought._

_Avril rose back up to the surface. She looked at Shuichi._

_"Do I want to know what's on your mind?" Shuichi asked nervously._

_"No, you don't! Oh! Look at the time! I've got to run! See ya!" Avril said quickly._

_"Wait! Can I at least go back to your house to get my shirt?" Shuichi asked._

_"Fine. . ." Avril said hesitantly._

_They arrived back at Avril's place. Shuichi looked at the kitchen table and noticed a CD laying there._

_"What is this?" Shuichi asked._

_"My CD. I decided to sing and make a record album." Avril replied._

_"Hey, I was wondering. . .would you like to come to N-G Productions tomorrow?" Shuichi asked cautiously._

_"Um. . .sure. . .why not?" Avril replied slowly._

_"Okay, well, I'll pick you up at ten?" Shuichi asked. _

_"Sure." Avril replied._

_"Well, I've got to go." Shuichi said._

_"Hey. . .Silence in black and white eventually turns into words in color!" Avril said._

_"Huh?" Shuichi asked._

_"It means this. . ." Avril replied. She kissed him. It was a long, sweet, sensual kiss._

_"I think that answered what was on our minds." Avril said._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three:

Just one little kiss!

" Hiro, Hiro, HIRO!" Shuichi yelled.

" Yes Shuichi?" Hiro asked as he answered the door.

" I, um… well… I got kissed" Shuichi said shyly.

" By who?" Hiro asked.

" By a girl named Avril!" Shuichi said. Hiro nearly fell to the floor.

" Did she have blue hair?" Hiro asked quickly.

" Yes, and I'm picking her up at 10 tomorrow to come to N-G with me and to meet all of Bad Luck!" Shuichi said dreamily. This time Hiro had to sit down. He couldn't believe it.

" This is serious. Avril Levine is in this town! I have her CD! My favorite female singer… is going out with… Shuichi? How can that be? I know everything about her, and he can't even remember her last name! That's not fair!" Hiro thought.

" Hiro… is there something wrong?" Shuichi asked reluctantly.

" Yes… no… never-mind. Its just that… well… never-mind! I'm happy for you… seriously, Shuichi! It's about time that you had some time for something else besides music. Good for you, Shuichi! I'm proud of you!" Hiro replied.

" Thanks, Hiro! I'm glad that you approve of me and Avril going out! I just have one question: if you kiss someone, does it mean that you're going out?" Shuichi asked nervously.

" No, I'm sorry, Shuichi, but it doesn't mean that you're going out if you just kiss once." Hiro said.

" Oh. So… we're not going out?" Shuichi asked, looking kind of embarrassed over his gloating.

" I don't know, Shuichi. If you've read magazines about her, she seems really complicated. The magazines read things like her needing a boyfriend that was strong, and she means mentally, emotionally, and physically. So far, you've failed two of those." Hiro said.

Shuichi left. He had to find out if he was going out with Avril or not. He finally made it to her house and knocked on the door. Avril appeared… in a towel wrapped around her.

" Shuichi, what's wrong? I was just about to take a shower!" Avril said.

" Well? It's cold outside. Come in, Shuichi!" Avril said. Shuichi came in.

"Avril, I need to know something. We kissed, right? So… does that mean we're going out? Because I really like you. And I want to be with you!" Shuichi said.

Avril kissed him. She kissed him again after that.

" Does that give you an answer?" Avril asked.

" No! I need to know!" Shuichi said.

" Shuichi… yes… we are in fact going out. I told you! Silence in black and white eventually turn into words in color." Avril explained.

" So… good luck taking that shower… um… I guess I'll go now." Shuichi said awkwardly.

" Shuichi, sit in the living room. I'll be right out." Avril said. She showed Shuichi where the living room was.

Avril took a shower and came out to the living room wearing a tube top and miniskirt. She walked up to Shuichi and sat next to him in the couch. She sighed.

" Shuichi… I don't even know where to start with you. You're, like, my complete opposite. My brother would NOT approve of this!" Avril said.

Shuichi looked at her. He leaned towards her and deeply kissed her. After a few minutes, he knew that he had to stop.

" Avril, I've never had a serious girlfriend who makes me feel the same way that you make me feel right now! Its like magic, this feeling. I just wish- hmm. Never-mind." Shuichi said disappointingly.

" Listen, tomorrow, when we're done with N-G for the day, come to my house. I'll call my brother and he'll say if you're okay for me or not. No matter what he says, I'm still going to like you the way that I do, but you've got to remember, Shuichi, at 3:00 today, we were complete strangers. And now we're going out? This is complete madness! It's 11:45 right now, so, why don't you just stay the night?" Avril said.

" Avril?" Shuichi said.

" Yes?" Avril responded.

" Does this mean we're over, but I still like you and you still like me?" Shuichi asked sadly.

" No." Avril answered. But deep down, they both knew that it was over- for now.

" Yes, Shuichi. I guess it is. I'm sorry." Avril corrected herself.

She got up and left the room. She went into the kitchen and silently cried. She didn't want it to be over, but she knew that it had to be. Shuichi left the living room and silently watched Avril cry.

" Now look what I've done! I've made an innocent person cry." Shuichi thought miserably to himself.

" Shuichi… I still like you. But I think we both got confused over that one little kiss we shared, and than we tried to force a relationship together." Avril whispered in between her tears. Somehow, she knew he was there. She turned around, and saw him crying, too.

" I'll drop you off at your house, c'mon." Avril whispered.

While Avril was driving, she dialed a number on her cell phone and started talking quietly in French. After about five minutes, she finally said goodbye and hung up the phone.

" How many different languages do you know?" Shuichi asked.

" 15." Avril replied quietly.

Avril had arrived at Shuichi's house and dropped him off. Shuichi called Hiro and told him what happened. Hiro said he'd call him and check up on him throughout the night.

Avril returned home to find her brother, Dk, in the driveway.

" DK!" Avril cried out. She ran up to Dk and started sobbing uncontrollably in his arms in the driveway. A few minutes later, the sound of a motorcycle roared in their ears. Hiro pulled up the driveway.

Avril was still holding onto Dk, but had stopped crying momentarily. She turned around to face an angry Hiro.

Angel: if you've noticed, I don't have the "" things anymore around my name! I got tired of typing them. So… this chapter… wow. I typed this at 3:13 am! Someone should be proud of me! So, Shuichi, what are your comments on this chapter?

Shuichi: to my understanding, I am in the story, am I not?

Angel: Oy! Shuichi, start paying attention to the story! I'm not typing this and reading it out loud for my health you know!

Shuichi: you know what are two funny words to get you through the day today? Sauces and squirt!

Angel: Shuichi, I'm staying up until 7am! I don't expect to wake up until 3pm, at least! But yes, I have to admit, I haven't heard the word squirt in a while, used as a nickname, so I'll put that in my story. Are you ready for more adventures, Shuichi? Shuichi? Uh- oh! Shuichi fell asleep, so, while you're reading the next chapter, I'll wake Shuichi up so I have someone to talk to! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter four:**

**Bad Luck's 2nd lead Singer!**

Avril looked at Hiro.

" Can I help you?" Avril whispered.

" Yes. I'm a friend of Shuichi's, and he's like a brother to me. You broke his heart, what are you gonna do to fix it?" Hiro demanded angrily.

" Hey man, now she's every bit as upset as Shuichi, so leave her alone!" Dk said coldly.

Dk let go of Avril and started walking towards Hiro. They started arguing down by Hiro's bike, but Avril wasn't paying attention. At that moment, Avril passed out.

" Hey, it's about time you're awake! Do you know that you cry in your sleep?" Dk said quietly.

Avril was lying down on the couch. She looked at the clock, it was 9:00am. Avril looked at Dk and noticed he was bending down to kiss her. She accepted it willingly, and kissed him back.

" I love you." Dk whispered.

" I love you, too." Avril replied.

Avril went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some aspirin. She took six aspirin and drank the glass of water. She took a shower, got dressed and did her hair. She looked at the clock: 9:30am.

" Dk, I'm outta here!" Avril said.

" Okay, don't go out all day!" Dk replied back.

Avril drove over to Shuichi's house and knocked on the door. Shuichi answered the door after a minute. He looked surprised to see Avril.

" What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked.

" I thought you said we'd go to N-G" Avril whispered.

" Oh! I don't get there until 10:15, so you can go on ahead." Shuichi replied.

" Okay, well… I'll see you there." Avril said quietly.

She arrived at N-G and walked around. She asked the receptionist where Bad Luck's room was. The receptionist said on the second floor, room 206. Avril went to the second floor, room 206. She opened up the door to find a green haired guy sitting in a chair at the table reading. He was the only one there, and he didn't notice her. To hide her bright eyes, she put on her sunglasses and took out her CD. She walked quietly up to the guy and looked at him.

" Shuichi, I know that's you! You better not dump anything on my head, you stupid squirt." The guy said.

Avril exhaled sharply as if she'd been punched when the guy said Shuichi. The guy turned around to face Avril.

" Oh! Hello, sorry about that last comment. Are you lost? Can I help you? I'm Sugaru. Who are you?" Sugaru asked.

" To answer your questions in order: no, I'm not lost, no, you can't help me, nice to meet you, Sugaru, and I'm Avril." Avril said quietly.

" Oh! Here, sit down. Do you want some coffee? The others should be arriving in 10 minutes, at least." Sugaru said.

" Thank you, no thanks, and okay." Avril said quietly.

" Wow. In the magazines, they say you're outspoken and loud. But you've barely said ten words." Sugaru said.

Avril started trembling. She was about ready to cry when someone came through the door. It was a blonde haired person with guns.

" Hi K!" Sugaru said.

" That's K. He's Bad Luck's manager." Sugaru said.

" Who's this? Sugaru… is she your girlfriend? Do you carry bombs on you?" K asked.

" This is Avril, and no she is not." Sugaru answered.

" No, I don't carry bombs, sorry!" Avril said quietly.

" hey, Avril, the magazines say you're outspoken, so: WHY DON'T YOU TALK LOUDER?" K yelled.

" I don't want to talk any louder than this." Avril replied.

Avril started to get into the mood of the two people and became hyper. She started talking more and louder.

" So I've figured it out, you're just SHY!" Sugaru teased.

" Watch her go back into mime state when another person comes in" K said.

"Nu-uh! I'm perfectly capable of talking!" Avril said.

" Are you sure? Five dollars says you'll be quiet next time a person comes through the door" Sugaru said.

" You're on!" Avril said.

" Well, something better happen, because here comes Tohma!" K said.

" Ah! The guy who owns the place! Even better! How about ten dollars?" Sugaru asked.

" Deal!" Avril said.

" Hello everyone!" Tohma said.

" Hi!" all three said.

Avril stood up and walked over to Tohma. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a black tube top, and she hoped that she didn't look cheap.

" Hello, Tohma. I'm Avril. When you're next available, can we talk?" Avril asked.

" Of course, Avril. It is an honor to meet such a big celebrity. Do you need anything?" Tohma asked politely.

" no thanks." Avril said.

" Okay, so we're waiting for Hiro, Shuichi, and Mr. Sakano. After they all come, we'll talk because I already know what this is about. It's about joining Bad Luck, isn't it?" Tohma said.

" Yeah it is. Sounds great. Do you want to join our little party over here and not feel left out?" Avril asked cutely.

" I'm sorry, but I have some paper work and phone calls to take care of, but then I'll join your conversation, okay?" Tohma asked.

"No problem!" Avril said.

She walked back to the table and said that Sugaru could keep his money on account of him having such cool green hair.

" Hey Avril… we're indoors, so why don't you take off you're sunglasses?" K suggested.

" Okay, but you can't look at my eyes and say nice things about them. I hate my eyes! I was born with green eyes." Avril said. She took off her sunglasses and closed her eyes.

" Well? Aren't you gonna open your eyes?" K asked.

Avril opened her eyes. Sugaru and K looked shocked to see how bright her eyes were.

" Um… do your eyes glow in the dark?" Sugaru teased.

" Hmph! I see how you are!" Avril said jokingly.

" What's that?" K said as he pointed towards the CD.

" Oh, that's my CD. You wanna hear it?" Avril asked.

" Hells yeah!" Sugaru and K exclaimed.

Avril handed the CD to K and he turned it on and turned it up.

Shuichi and Hiro showed up just as Sugaru, K, and Avril started dancing to the music.

" Wow, Avril's an excellent dancer." Shuichi whispered to Hiro.

" Yeah, but you have to get over her, Shuichi!" Hiro whispered back.

" I know, but I can't! She's so amazing! And beautiful!" Shuichi whispered.

Tohma came out from his office and Avril came over to him.

" Hey! You promised to join our conversation. This is it!" Avril said.

She pulled Tohma in and started dancing with him. After the song ended, they turned up the volume. Mr. Sakano just walked in and stared in shock at the behavior of the Bad Luck members. He also noticed there was a blue haired girl dancing and what looked like talking also with Tohma.

" That must be Avril?" Mr. Sakano said to Shuichi, who was sitting at the table.

" Yeah. She's perfect, isn't she? I love her!" Shuichi said dreamily.

Mr. Sakano became a human tornado and scared everyone to turn off the music and sit down, except for Tohma. Mr. Sakano sat down and Tohma started talking.

" I'd like to introduce a new member for Bad Luck: 2nd lead singer… Avril! For those of you who don't know her, she's right there!" Tohma said as he pointed towards Avril.

" Any questions for Avril?" Tohma asked.

" Do your eyes glow in the dark?" Sugaru teased.

" For the last time, no!" Avril said back.

" Now stop teasing me!" Avril said towards Sugaru.

" Okay, I'd love to stay here and have my eyes get made fun of, but I've got to strengthen my Chakra energy and I've got a brother to get home to! Little speech before I go: thanks for letting me be here, I'm sure it's going to be wonderful! I know I'm going to have fun with everyone here! And Tohma… haha! Tohma, you're an excellent dancer, I bet you learn only from the best. Bye everyone, see you tomorrow!" Avril said really quickly. She left the room.

Angel: well, I've managed to wake up Shuichi!

Shuichi(soaked with cold water): nice way off waking me up! Lovely! Okay, so… what chapter are we on?

Angel: um… we're going to start chapter 5 soon, so, we've got time to make fun of you, I guess. And yes, I said "we"!

Eiri: hi Angel. Thanks for having me over. You know, Avril's Chakra strength is stronger than mine? I can tell she's going to go places with that strength. So… how are you?

Angel: I'm fine… the usual I guess. Kinda tired, though. I've stayed up all night typing this. the letters on the keyboard is starting to look flurred. I made up that word, along with lidded. It's and inside joke between me and my friend. I doubt you'll get it!

Shuichi: I'm bored! When am I going to have my shining moment in this story?

Angel(pouring more water on Shuichi): FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU ARE IN THE STORY!

Eiri: wow, it's a party over here. I'm going to stay here for a while instead. I like this story so far, and I think Angel is a pretty name. I'll use it in my next story.

Angel: just don't have the people with that name die, please!

Eiri: will do!

Angel: okay, well, while I'm going to have a party over here, you peoples over there can read chapter 5! Good luck! It's a good chapter! R&R!


End file.
